parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Birthday (Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!))/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript of Blue's Birthday (Blue's Clues (Featuring Dora!)). *(Blue's Clues Logo/Camera Zooms Up) *(Book opens) *Dora: Hola, Out There!, It's Me, Dora!, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Child: She's Right There! *Blue: (Barks Hello!) *Dora: Oh!, Come On In! *Blue: (Barking and singing her birthday song) *(Doorbell rings) *(Confetti falls) *Dora: Oh!, Oh!, Hola!, Guests!, Hah!, Our First Guests for Blue's Birthday Party!, Come On In!, Uh, I'll Be Right Back!, Just Gotta Put This Stuff Down and... *(Dora puts the birthday stuff down) *Dora: Come On!, Hey!, Since You are A Little Bit Early, Will You Help Us Get Ready for The Party? *Child: Yes! *Dora: You Will?, Great!, Hey, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Dora: Look Who It Is!, It's..., The Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Dora: (Laughs), Okay!, Now, I Made Up A Surprise Dance for Blue!, Will You Do It With Me?, You Will?, Great!, (Clears Throat), Hit It! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-oo!, We'll Have A Great Day, Too-oo!, Everybody Play!, It's Blue's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, Blow Out The Candles! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barking and Cheering) *Dora: Okay!, We Still Have Lots of Stuff to Do to Get Ready for The Party! *Blue: (Barks That's Right!) *Dora: Ooh!, Speaking of, Blue, Did You Ever Tell Me What Present You Want for Your Birthday? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue stamps the pawprint) *Dora: Oh!, Oh!, A Birthday Game... *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Dora: Of Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) It's A Birthday Game of Blue's Clues! *(Song Ends) *Dora: So, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Present Blue Wants for Her..., (Whispers) Birthday! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Dora: How Did She?, So Remember!, Blue's Pawprint Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues!, and I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help!, Because I Want Everything Just Right for Blue's Big Day!, Like This Pawprint Can't Be Here!, So, Maybe We Should, Uh... *(Dora blows the noise maker and pawprint turns into confetti) *Dora: (Laughs), That Thing is Pretty Handy!, Speaking of Handy, You Know What We Need!, Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora: Handy-Dandy Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Vamonos!, Wait and See! *Sidetable: I'm So Excited!, For Blue's... *(Confetti falls) *Sidetable: Birthday Party! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Dora: (Laughs), Hey!, Gracias, Sidetable Drawer!, Our Notebook is All Decorated for The Party!, It's, A... *Dora and Sidetable: Birthday Notebook! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Dora: Okay!, Will You Help Me With Blue's Party Today and To Figure Out What She Wants for Her Present?, You Will?, Great!, Okay! *(Song Starts) *Dora: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *Children: Pawprint! *Dora: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... *Children: Clue! *Dora: A Clue? *Children: A Clue! *Dora: Then We Put It in Our... *Children: Notebook! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Children: Blue's Clues! *Dora: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *Dora and Blue: Blue's Clues! *Children: Blue's Clues! *Dora: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook! *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Dora: You Know What to Do!, (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Think..., Think..., Think! *Dora: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time, We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue jumps into the screen) *Dora: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Okay!, Let's Finish Setting Up for..., The Birthday Party! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Have A Happy Birthday, You-oo!, We'll Have A Great Day, Too-oo!, Everybody Play!, Cause It's Blue's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes! *(Song Ends) *Dora: Ooh!, Looks Like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper Must Have Finished Making These..., (Sniffs), Yummy Cupcakes for The Party!, But, Uh..., Looks Like Something is Missing!, Do You See What's Missing? *Children: Sprinkles! *Dora: Sprinkles?, We're Missing Sprinkles!, Where? *Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: Forgot Some Sprinkles?, Where? *Dora: Uh..., Ooh!, Right There!, These Birthday Cupcakes Look So Amazing! *Mrs. Pepper: We are Just So Excited for Blue's Big Birthday! *Blue: (Barks Uh-Huh!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Dora: Me, Too! *(Dora goes outside) *Dora: Oh, Wow!, Dosen't The Backyard Look Great?, Oh!, I Know!, I Know!, It's Just So Birthday! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Dora: Ooh!, What's This... *(Dora picks up a birthday invitation) *Dora: Invitation Doing Here?, You Know?, Blue Made These Birthday Invitations All By Herself!, No!, Really!, I Made It, Too!, Look! *Child: A Clue! *Child: A Clue! *Dora: No, Really!, All By Herself!, Well, Maybe I Helped A Little Bit, You Know. *Child: No!, A Clue! *Dora: Oh!, Oh!, A Clue!, (Whispers) A Clue to What Blue Wants for Her Birthday Present!, This is The Clue?, It Looks Like The Color... *Children: Green! *Dora: Green!, Si!, Steve's Favorite Color!, Okay!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy Birthday Decorated... *Dora and Children: Notebook! *Dora: Okay!, Steve's Favorite Color Green!, You Know?, I Think I Need This Green Crayon for This Green Clue!, We'll Draw A Droplet Shape, A Line That Loops Around Like This!, There, The Color Green. So What Could Blue Want..., (Whispers) For Her Birthday Present, That is The Color Green?, Hmm, You Think So?, Well, Well, I Think We Need to Find Two More of Our Clues. Yeah!, What Do You Think?, Ooh!, I Think These Streamers Look Great!, But Those Balloons..., Hmm, You Know?, It Looks Like A Balloon is Missing from This Group?, Do You Know Which Balloon is Missing from This Group? *Child: A Light Blue One! *Dora: A Light Blue One!, Si!, A Light Blue Balloon is Missing from This Group! *Blue: (Barking and Singing her birthday song) *Dora: Hola, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Dora: Thanks for Helping! *Blue: (Barks Dora!, Come Quick!) *Dora: Uh-Oh! *(Dora goes to the party table) *Dora: Hmm, Looks Like Something is Missing from Our Party Table Here!, Do You Know What's Missing from The Table? *Child: A Napkin! *Child: A Napkin! *Dora: A Napkin?, Where?, Oh!, Look at That!, We Do Need Another Napkin Right Here!, Great! *(Blue puts a napkin under a fork) *Dora: Perfect! *Blue: (Barks There!) *Dora: Gracias and Thanks A Lot, Birthday Girl! *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Mr. Salt: Oh!, Wonderful!, The Birthday Party Table is All Set! *Mrs. Pepper: Blue!, Do You Want to Help Us Put The Cupcakes on Each Plate for Your Friends? *Blue: (Barks Yeah!) *Dora: Can You Help Me Pick Out Something for Blue?, Oh!, Great!, Great!, Shh!, Psst!, Mrs. Pepper!, We're Gonna Skidoo for A Minute!, So Could You Keep an Eye on Blue, Please? *(Mrs. Pepper shakes her body yes) *Dora: Okay!, Gracias! *(Dora goes to the living room) *Dora: Okay!, Ready?, Present Store!, There it Is! *(Song Starts) *Dora: Let's Skidoo!, Don't Tell Blue! *(Song Ends) *(Dora skidooing into the present store) *Dora: Wow!, I Just Love The Present Store!, Hey!, Do You Think We Can Find The Perfect Present for Blue Here?, Yeah!, Okay!, Let's Pick Out Something from You, First!, Okay?, Okay!, (Gasps), Look at These Adorable Little Toys!, Well, Which One Do You Think Blue Would Like The Most? *Children: The Blue Puppy! *Cash Register: Wonderful Choice! *Dora: Now We Just Need Something from Me to Give to Blue!, Oh!, Look Over Here! *(Dora looks at a turtle with a blue dotted shell) *Dora: Do You See That?, Is That The Little Turtle With A Blue Dotted Shell? *Cash Register: Why, Yes!, Her Name is Turquoise! *Dora: Torquoise!, Hi!, Hey!, Do You Think Blue Would Like Her Present?, Okay!, That Would Be Blue's Present from Me! *Cash Register: Wonderful!, Here You Go!, 1 Blue Spotted Puppy and 1 Turquoise Turtle! *Dora: Gracias, Cash Register!, You Know?, I Just Love The Present Store!, Adios! *(Dora skidooing back home) *Dora: Okay!, Let's Go See How Blue is Doing! *(Music plays) *Dora: Let's Go Play Some Musical Chairs! *Children: A Clue!, A Clue! *Dora: Oh!, You..., You..., You Don't Wanna Play Musical Chairs?, Oh!, But It's Blue's Birthday and... *Child: It's A Clue! *Child: A Clue! *Dora: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where is It? *Child: It's Right There! *Dora: It's Right There!, I Mean..., Si!, It's Right There!, I'm Cool!, Our Second Clue is Right Here in Front of Us!, and It's A..., A..., What is This? *Children: A Tank! *Dora: A Tank!, Right!, Okay!, So, Now We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Dora: Notebook!, Right! *(Music stops) *Dora: First, We Draw A Rectangle With Some Lines Like This, and Another One Here, and Some Lines Here Like This!, There, A Tank. So What Was Blue's First Clue? *Child: Green! *Dora: Oh, Yeah!, Steve's Favorite Color!, Green!, and Now Our Second Clue is This Tank!, So What Could Blue Want..., (Whispers) For Her Birthday Present, That is The Color Green and Could Maybe Be in This Tank?, Hmm, What Do You Think?, Si!, But..., But I Think We Should Keep An Eye Out for Our Last Clue!, That'll Help!, But for Now, Let's Get to The Party! *(Doorbell rings) *Dora: Let's Go Get The Door! *(Door opens at Gingerbread Boy) *Dora: Look Who It Is!, It's..., Gingerbread Boy! *Children: (Cheering) *Dora: Hola!, Come On In!, Welcome to Blue's Party, So Glad You Could Make It!, Everyone's Around Back!, Vamonos! *(Music plays) *Dora: Oh, Look!, Now It's Time for... *Children: Musical Chairs! *Dora: Si!, and Do You Know Who's Favorite Birthday Party Game That Is? *Child: Mailbox! *Dora: Si! *(Mailtime jingle) *Dora: And Here Comes Mailbox Now!, Cause The Mail's Here! *(Song Starts) *Dora: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Dora and Blue: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *(Dora blows the noise maker) *Mailbox: Is There A Birthday Girl Here? *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Dora: Oh!, I Don't Know!, I Wonder!, Do You Know?, Is There A Birthday Girl Here? *Blue: (Barks I'm Right Here!) *Dora: Oh, Yeah!, Right There! *Blue: (Barks Hi, Mailbox!) *Mailbox: Well, I Happened to Have A Very Special Birthday Card Just for The Birthday Girl! *(Mailbox opens) *(Confetti falls) *(Mailbox closes) *Dora: Gracias, Mailbox!, Hey, Look, Blue!, You Just Got A Birthday Card! *(Song Starts) *Dora and Blue: (Singing) Blue Just Got A Birthday Card!, Blue Just Got A Birthday Card! *Dora: (Singing) Blue Just Got A Birthday Card!, Cause She's The Birthday Girl! *(Song Ends) *Blue: (Barks Ta-Dah!) *Dora: It's A Really Big One, Too, Blue!, Look at This! *(Dora opens Blue's birthday card) *Gloria Estefan: Hi, Blue!, I'm Gloria Estefan and This One's for You!, (Singing) Everybody Play!, It's Blue's Special Day!, Happy Birthday!, Happy Birthday, Blue! *Tia & Tamera Mowry: Happy Birthday, Blue! *Amanda Bynes & Michelle Tractenberg: Happy Birthday, Blue!, (Kissing) *Rosie O'Donnell: A Very Special Wish to The Smartest Puppy I Know!, (Blows noise makers), Happy Birthday, Blue!, (Blows noise makers) *(Dora closes Blue's birthday card) *Dora: Wow!, That Was So Nice! *Blue: (Barks Time to Get to The Party!) *Dora: Hey!, Let's Go Play Some Musical Chairs! *(Doorbell rings) *Dora: Let's Go Answer The Door!, It's..., It's... *(Door opens at Baby Bear) *Children: Baby Bear! *Dora: Baby Bear!, Hola!, So Glad You Could Come!, Come On In!, Gracias, Mama Bear!, Adios! *(Car beeps) *Baby Bear: I Have A Present for You, Blue! *Blue: (Barks Thanks, Baby Bear!) Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts